


Cooling Off in Buddy Lake

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Art, Boys Kissing, Buddy Lake, Camp, Confession, Construction, Conversation, Dinner, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fundraiser, Getting Fresh Air, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confession, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Overworking, Pier, Shower Together, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Summer Camp, Sunbathing, baking cookies, boys crying, mess hall, overheated, pier sex, shower, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Hiro and Kieran would overwork themselves during the camp's fundraiser as they both cool off in Buddy Lake which leads to a shocking turn of events.
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Kieran Moreno
Kudos: 4





	Cooling Off in Buddy Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel of SURPRISE!

Cooling Off in Buddy Lake

Everyone is working very hard during the fundraiser as Hunter Springfield and Eduard Fitzpatrick would help Yuri Nomoru decorate posters and fliers for the camp. Natsumi Hamasaki, Shintaro "Seto" Aihara & Leonard 'Lee' Kurosawa would help make a virtual video tour of the camp, so everyone can see how great Camp Buddy truly is. Yoichi Yukimura would be practicing how to speak nicely to strangers, so he and Scoutmaster Yoshi can receive money to help out the camp. Hiro Akiba and Aiden Flynn would be working extra hard in the work baking yummy “Buddy Cookies” in the shape of everyone’s favorite animal as the cookies are from Hiro’s mom own recipe as they use different flavor icing to decorate the cookies. Keitaro Nagame, Taiga Akatora and Kieran Moreno along with Yoshinori "Yoshi" Nagari would help clean the old run down cabins as they make them look brand new for the new campers for next year. Kieran would be burning up as he’s been working very hard. Keitaro and Taiga could see how exhausted Kieran is getting as they both thought the same idea.

Taiga: Hey Kieran!

Kieran: Yeah Taiga.

Taiga: Keitaro and I agree that you should go outside and take a break.

Kieran: Are you guys sure.

Keitaro: We’re positive, Kieran. Taiga and I can see how hard you’ve been working. Please go take a break or you’ll make yourself sick.

Kieran: Okay.

Taiga: Please don’t sound depress, Kieran. Keitaro and I are truly looking after you. Why don’t you go down to the pier and cool off. We’ll check up on you once we’re done.

Kieran: Sure thing.

Kieran would exit the cabin as he stretch his body as he makes his way all the way down to the pier as he sat down on the edge and enjoy the view of Buddy Lake. A few minutes, Hiro would exit the kitchen as he was feeling stuffy and sweaty as he went outside to get some fresh air. Hiro let out a relaxful sigh as he soon notice someone sitting on the edge of the pier as he was curious. Hiro would go back into the kitchen to ask Bro-Aiden for a favor.

Hiro: Hey Bro!

Bro-Aiden: What’s up Hiro?

Hiro: Is it alright if I take a break?

Bro-Aiden: Sure thing. I don’t want my little protégé overworking himself.

Hiro: Thanks, Bro! You’re the best.

Hiro would exit the kitchen again as he makes his way down to the pier to see who’s sitting down there. As he got closer, Hiro was surprise to see that it was the volunteer. Hiro would quietly sneak up on him as he tiptoe towards him. Once he was behind Kieran, Hiro would surprise him.

Hiro: Buddy Lake is truly amazing isn’t it?

Kieran gasped as he was surprise to hear Hiro behind him. Hiro would join Kieran as he sits next to him as Kieran would answer Hiro’s question.

Kieran: It sure is.

Hiro: Why are you down here all alone, Kieran?

Kieran: Keitaro and Taiga thought I deserve a break, so I listen to them and decided to come down here to cool off.

Hiro: Same here. Cooking in the kitchen is no easy task. It can get very hot in there.

Kieran: I’m amazed that you can cook, Hiro. I wish I was that talented.

Hiro: What are you talking about. You’re helping rebuilding cabins for the new campers for next summer. I say that’s a big deal. If it wasn’t for you, Taiga and Keitaro then the new campers would probably sleep outside.

Kieran: Huh! I never thought of it that way. Thanks for talking with me, Hiro.

Hiro: Don’t mention it. Do you mind if I take my apron off?

Kieran: Do whatever you want, Hiro.

Hiro smiled as he removes his apron as he was now buck naked on the pier with Kieran. Kieran remain silent as he was surprise to see Hiro’s amazing hot glistening naked body as he felt his penis growing inside his pants as his raging thing would poke through his underwear and pants revealing how horny he is. Hiro smiled at the sight of Kieran’s horny penis as he too became horny.

Kieran: I’m so sorry.

Hiro: Why are you apologizing, Kieran? There’s nothing to be sorry about.

Kieran: It’s just that I found you very attractive, Hiro.

Hiro: Oh! Well how about you strip out your clothes, so you don’t feel nervous around me.

Kieran: Are you sure? What if the scoutmaster’s catches us?

Hiro: They’re all too busy helping the other campers with the fundraiser plus we’re all alone.

Kieran: Okay.

Kieran would stand up as he begins undressing himself in front of Hiro. Once he had removed all of his clothes, Kieran would stand buck naked with Hiro on the pier as they both were feeling very horny as Hiro soon had an idea.

Hiro: Ready to go skinny dipping, Kieran?

Kieran: Sure.

Hiro would stand up on the pier as he would grab a hold of Kieran’s hand. Kieran blushed as he felt awkward holding another boy’s hand besides Taiga. Hiro and Kieran would leap off the pier and into the water. They both let go of each other’s hands as they resurface feeling cool and refresh. Hiro and Kieran would look at each other and smile.

Hiro: Awe! This feels so relaxing.

Kieran: Agree. I never have gone skinny dipping before.

Hiro: Really?!? I thought that you would.

Kieran: Nope! I’m a bit shy of others seeing me naked.

Hiro: Oh!

Kieran: But I don’t mind being naked around you, Taiga or Keitaro.

Hiro: I’m glad that you feel comfortable around us.

Kieran: Me too.

Hiro and Kieran would continue swimming around in Buddy Lake. After 10 minutes in the water, Kieran and Hiro would had enough fun in the water as they hop back up onto the pier. Once they got themselves up on deck, they both felt their faces turning bright red as they were embarrassed to be naked in front of Keitaro and Taiga.

Taiga: What were you two doing in Buddy Lake?

Kieran: We were cooling off since we both were still feeling a bit hot.

Keitaro: Are you feeling any better now, Kieran?

Kieran: Hey. Thanks to Hiro.

Taiga: Hiro?

Kieran: Hiro thought we should cool off by skinny dipping in Buddy Lake and it work.

Keitaro: Thanks for helping keeping Kieran cool, Hiro.

Hiro: It was no big deal.

Taiga: Scoutmaster Yoshi was wondering where you went, Kieran.

Kieran: I guess I should go back and help you guys finish.

Keitaro: Actually, Taiga and I can help Scoutmaster Yoshi. You and Hiro can continue cooling off.

Hiro: Are you sure about that, Keitaro? Bro-Aiden is all alone in the kitchen baking those “Buddy Cookies”.

Taiga: I think he too can understand that his helper needs some time to cool off, so he doesn’t get sick or dehydrated from baking those cookies.

Hiro: I guess so, but I do feel awful that he has to do it all along.

Keitaro: I have an idea. How about I go & help Sir Aiden finish baking the cookies while Taiga goes and finish helping Scoutmaster Yoshi in the old cabins while you two continue to cool off.

Hiro: That actually sounds like a good plan.

Kieran: I agree, but are you guys sure that you want us to relax while you two do all the hard work.

Taiga: Are you kidding me!?! If it wasn’t for me and Keitaro noticing how hot and exhausted you were getting, you could’ve fainted right in the cabin without us knowing and could ended terribly.

Kieran: Yikes! I didn’t think about that.

Hiro: That’s how I was feeling in the kitchen. I knew that we had to bake those “Buddy Cookies” as I kept pushing and pushing as I was sweating so badly that my apron was getting wet in my own sweat. I knew that I to get out of the kitchen and get some fresh air. Once I did, I then notice someone sitting on the edge of the pier & decided to join them. When I got closer I was surprise to see it was Kieran.

Taiga: At least you knew that you weren’t feeling well, Hiro. It took both me and Keitaro to notice how sick Kieran was getting and convince him to go take a break before he gotten worst.

Hiro: Looks like Keitaro and Taiga are truly looking after you, huh Kieran?

Kieran: I guess you’re right.

Keitaro: We should get going. I bet Scoutmaster Yoshi and Sir Aiden are getting worry.

Kieran: At least we should tell them ourselves that we’re still feeling a bit hot.

Taiga: Looks like someone is finally using their brain.

Kieran: HEY!!!

Upset with Taiga’s comment Keitaro would bonk Taiga on the head.

Taiga: Ow!!! What was that for Keitaro?

Keitaro would cross his arms as he gave a very serious mean glare to Taiga that made everyone shiver in fear as Taiga quickly realizes why.

Taiga: Oh! I get it. I’m sorry Kieran. I shouldn’t have said that.

Kieran: It’s alright, Taiga. All is forgiven.

With that Keitaro smile as he was happy once again. Hiro would slip his apron back on while Kieran put his camp uniform back on. Once both boys were fully dress, they all would go to the kitchen first. Once all four boys enter the kitchen, all of them could feel how extremely hot it is as Keitaro, Taiga and Kieran understood why Hiro wanted to go skinny dipping in the first place.

Sir Aiden: There you are my little protégé. I was getting worried about you.

Hiro: Sorry about that bro. I really had to go cool off.

Sir Aiden: It’s alright. You ready to help decorate the cookies?

Hiro: Actually bro, I’m still feeling a hot and Keitaro said that he won’t mind helping you out & take my place.

Sir Aiden: Awe! You probably overworked yourself. Go spend the rest of the day cooling off, Hiro. Keitaro and I got this, isn’t that right?

Keitaro: Yes sir! I promise to do my very best to help out in any way that I can.

Sir Aiden: Excellent! That’s what I like to hear.

Taiga: If you two are fine, I have to get back to Yoshinori and help finish rebuilding the old cabins.

Sir Aiden: See you guys later.

Kieran, Hiro and Taiga would exit the kitchen as they all gasped as they all felt a bit lightheaded.

Kieran: Wow! Now we know how you feel, Hiro.

Hiro: Yup! Kitchen work is not only hard, but get can very hot very fast.

Taiga: Come on you two. Let’s go and report back Yoshinori.

Hiro and Kieran would follow Taiga as they all enter the old cabin that Yoshinori is in.

Yoshi: Thank goodness you guys are back. Where is Keitaro?

Hiro: Keitaro is actually taking my spot for the day. I was feeling overheated in the Kitchen Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshi: I see. I’m glad to hear that you recognize how sick you were getting.

Kieran: Excuse me, Scoutmaster Yoshi.

Yoshi: What is it, Kieran?

Kieran: Hiro wasn’t the only one that was getting sick due to overworking in the heat.

Yoshi: You were as well?

Taiga: Actually, it was me and Keitaro that notice that he was getting lightheaded, so he ordered him to go outside and get some fresh air. He went down to the pier at Buddy Lake to cool off and it was working.

Yoshi: How are you feeling now, Kieran?

Kieran: I still feel a bit lightheaded. We all enter the kitchen and I was surprise to feel how hot it was. I can understand why Hiro and Sir Aiden wants to wear nothing but aprons. I would too if I had to work like that.

Yoshi: Oh! I see. I’ll have to talk to Sir Goro about getting an air conditioner for the kitchen, so Aiden doesn’t feel so hot.

Taiga: Is it alright if Kieran cools off down by the pier at Buddy Lake with Hiro? I know that everyone is working everyone hard, but it seems that Kieran and Hiro are working twice as much so that they don’t want to let everyone including the scoutmasters down.

Yoshi: Wow! Is that how you two boys truly feel?

Hiro: Yes sir! I’m using my mom’s own cookie recipe and I really want to make her proud. She taught me how to cook and that’s why I look helping Bro-Aiden cook in the kitchen.

Kieran: Yes sir. I wanted to come back and makeup of all the wonderful things that I miss. I know that last year was very violent. I gotten scare and leave because I was afraid that someone would come after me, but I’m mostly sorry for is how badly people easily accused Taiga for cheating in the Sports Festival.

Taiga: Wow Kieran! I didn’t know that you felt that way.

Kieran would have tears running down his face as he was so emotional as Hiro, Taiga and Scoutmaster Yoshi gave him a huge group hug as Kieran would feel how sincere everyone was towards him.

Kieran: Thank you everyone.

Yoshi: You’ve done so much since arriving back at Camp Buddy, Kieran. That’s why I’m ordering you to spend the rest of the day down by the pier at Buddy Lake with Hiro.

Hiro: Wow!

Kieran: Thank you sir.

Taiga smile as he was happy to see Kieran happy again.

Yoshi: Come on, Taiga. We got a lot to do before sundown.

Taiga: Yes sir.

Kieran and Hiro would exit the cabin as Hiro is still in shock while Kieran couldn’t believe what just happen.

Hiro: You okay, Kieran?

Kieran: I think so.

Hiro: Wanna come back to my cabin then we can head down to the pier together?

Kieran: Sure.

Hiro and Kieran would enter Hiro’s cabin as Hiro would rush over towards his bed as he removes his apron and quickly slips on his bathing suit as he also remembers to grab the suntan lotion and a couple of towels as he and Kieran left the cabin and head back to the pier. Once there, Hiro and Kieran would lay out the towels as Kieran would remove his camp vest, shirt, shoes and socks as they both soon lie on top of the towels and begin soaking up the sun while having a conversation.

Kieran: Thanks for being there with me, Hiro.

Hiro: Don’t mention it. What are friends for.

Kieran: I’m curious, why do you know Keitaro so well?

Hiro: Well he & I have been best friends ever since we were kids plus he’s the only friend that my mom ever liked.

Kieran: I see. Do you guys see each other a lot

Hiro: Actually no. We grew apart and I really missed seeing him.

Kieran: Awe! I’m sorry to hear that, Hiro.

Hiro: It’s alright. I actually signed me and Keitaro up to spend our summer here. It felt good being around Keitaro again until the sportsfest bet.

Kieran: I heard about that. I can’t believe that Taiga forced Keitaro to stay with him, Eduard and Lee for the rest of the summer.

Hiro: I know. My heart was broken and deep down I was a terrible mess.

Kieran: Well to be honest, Taiga wasn’t like that at all when he and I attend Camp Buddy last year.

Hiro: Really?!?

Kieran: Yeah. Can you keep a secret.

Hiro: Of course.

Kieran: Taiga was my boyfriend.

Hiro: WHAT!?!?

Kieran: Keep your voice down.

Hiro: I’m sorry, but you and Taiga were dating.

Kieran: Yup! I wanted to spend more time with him, but all he wanted to do was make new friends.

Hiro: Wow! You kinda sound like me.

Kieran: What do you mean?

Hiro: I think you were jealous because you couldn’t spend time with him.

Kieran: You’re definitely right about that.

Hiro: That’s how I feel when Keitaro surrounds himself with others.

Kieran: Just curious, did you hear anything about last year’s sportsfest?

Hiro: From what I was told, all I know is that Taiga was the one that cheated and caused the whole thing to go into panic.

Kieran: Well, that’s 100% false.

Hiro: Really?!?

Kieran: Taiga wasn’t the one who cheated. He was a victim of all of it.

Hiro: Wow! Now I feel bad for him.

Kieran: You might have a different opinion about me.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Kieran: Have you notice the scar on Taiga’s face.

Hiro: Yeah.

Kieran: Well, I’m the one that caused it.

Hiro would remain silent as he was surprise to hear by Kieran’s shocking confession.

Kieran: He and I had gotten into a very heated argument. We both kept shouting at each other until it happen. I hit him right in the face and caused the scar that you guys see on his face. I was frozen with fear at what I done. That’s why I left Camp Buddy. And I was hoping that he and I could continue what we started, but I guess he already moved on.

Hiro: Wow Kieran! I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.

Kieran: You must hate me now.

Hiro: Are you kidding!?! I don’t hate you. I feel so sorry for you and for Taiga.

Kieran: Really? Even after what I said.

Hiro: It’s all in the past. You have to move forward and see what the future holds for you.

Kieran: I know, but I’m afraid.

Hiro: You don’t have to be. I’ll be my your side if you want.

Kieran: Really?

Hiro: Of course.

Kieran: Thank you, Hiro. It felt good to tell someone about this.

Hiro: Wait! None of the scoutmasters know what you just told me.

Kieran: That’s right.

Hiro: Wow! Sounds like you were carrying a heavy burden.

Kieran: I sure was.

Hiro: How about I give you a massage to relieve all that heavy burden that you were carrying?

Kieran: Normally I would be the one giving the message, but that sounds good right about now.

Hiro: You can massage me all you want after I put some sun lotion on you, so you won’t get burn.

Kieran: Thanks, Hiro. You’re truly a very kind person.

Hiro: Thanks.

Kieran: Just curious, do you have a crush on Keitaro?

Hiro: Who told you?

Kieran: No one did, but the sound of your reaction tells me that you do.

Hiro: You’re right. I do have a crush on Keitaro, but sadly he’s been with Taiga, so I gave up on us being more than just friends.

Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he just heard as Hiro would squirt sun lotion on Kieran’s back and begins massaging him. Kieran slowly let out a relaxful sigh as he was surprise to feel how well Hiro is at giving massages. Hiro would massage Kieran’s entire back making sure that he rubs the sun lotion deep into Kieran’s skin. Kieran let out a relaxful sigh as he couldn’t believe how wonderful Hiro’s massage is.

Hiro: Hey Kieran! Is it alright if I massage your front as well?

Kieran: Sure.

Kieran would roll himself from his stomach to his back on the towel. Hiro would squirt the sun lotion onto Kieran’s chest causing the volunteer to gasp as his whole body shiver.

Hiro: Sorry about that.

Kieran: It’s fine.

Hiro would place his hands onto Kieran’s chest and begins rubbing the sun lotion deep onto Kieran’s body. Kieran happily moan as he could feel his whole body relaxing as he close his eyes and enjoy the wonderful massage by Hiro.

Hiro: Is it okay if I strip you down naked?

Kieran: I guess so, but why?

Hiro: I want to make sure that I get every ounce of your body cover, so you don’t have any unexpected sunburn.

Kieran: Sure! Do whatever you like, Hiro.

Hiro would unbutton Kieran’s shorts as he yank them along with Kieran’s underwear as the young volunteer is now buck naked on the pier. Kieran felt embarrassed as he felt his face turning bright red.

Hiro: Wow Kieran! Your body is truly amazing.

Kieran: Thanks.

Hiro would continue to rub sun lotion deep into Kieran’s skin as Kieran happily moans. Kieran’s penis would slowly rise up as he became horny from the wonderful massage that Hiro gave. Hiro chuckle as he found Kieran’s horniness cute. Kieran would see his penis standing up as his face quickly turns bright red of embarrassment. Hiro would finish his massaging Kieran.

Hiro: All done, Kieran.

Kieran: Wow! You truly did an outstanding job.

Hiro: And as promise you can massage my body as much as you want.

Kieran: Thank you so much.

Hiro would lay flat on his stomach as Kieran would grab the sun lotion bottle and squirted some onto his hand as he gently rubs it deeply on Hiro’s skin. Hiro let out a loud relaxful sigh as he was surprise to good Kieran is at giving.

Kieran: Okay, Hiro. I’m ready to massage your front side.

Hiro: Sure. Would you feel weird I remove my bathing suit, so you can massage my entire body?

Kieran: Nope. Do whatever you like, Hiro.

Hiro smile as he slides his bathing suit right off as he was buck naked like Kieran. Kieran would remain silent as he felt himself blushing at Hiro’s extremely hot sexy naked body as he felt his penis twitching while it leaked out a bit of pre-cum. Kieran was surprise to feel himself leaking pre-cum as he continues to give Hiro a wonderful massage. Hiro continues to moan very happily as he was surprise to feel how well Kieran is gently massaging his body as Hiro soon felt himself getting excited as his penis would stand straight up with extreme excitement. Hiro would look down and saw his horny penis as he smiles with proud and joy. Kieran would finish his massage as he slowly removes his hands from Hiro’s body.

Kieran: Okay, Hiro. I’m all done massaging your body.

Hiro: Awe! Your massage felt really good, Kieran.

Kieran: Thanks!

Hiro: I know when we were giving each other massages that we became horny.

Kieran: Hey! I was surprise by that.

Hiro: Me too and I was wondering would you like to “do it” with me.

Kieran: Really?!? I would be happy to “do it” with you, Hiro.

Hiro: I was hoping you would say that & since I’m already in position how about we do a nice long hot steamy 69.

Kieran: Okay.

Kieran would slowly slide himself on top of Hiro’s body as he soon stares down at Hiro’s cute hot twitching penis. Kieran would gulp as he couldn’t how turn on he would be as he felt his penis twitching even more. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he was surprise to see Kieran’s twitching so much as he felt his own penis twitching as well. Kieran felt his heart racing as he saw Hiro’s penis moving as both boys couldn’t contain their hot sexual excitement anymore as they both slowly lean forward and latch their warm hot lips onto each other’s penises and begin sucking and slurping away at each other. Hiro and Kieran’s eyes widen as they were surprise of how well the other tasted as they continue sucking while doing it softly and gently. Hiro would soon feel his heart beating super fast as he starts to wonder if he’s starting to have feelings for Kieran. Kieran would be impressed of how well Hiro can suck a penis as he felt it twitching a lot more inside Hiro’s mouth as his mind beings to think if Hiro could be the one. Both boys kept sucking as they slowly start to release moans while also releasing their pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Hiro and Kieran would taste the other’s pre-cum as they both continue to suck each other. Hiro and Kieran would feel their bodies getting hot as they both soon squirted their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths. Their eyes sparkle as they both felt squirt after squirt of each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they both easily swallow all of the other’s delicious hot load. Once both boys got done firing their steamy hot orgasms, Hiro and Kieran softly pull their lips off of each other’s penis as both huff and puff feeling a bit out of breath.

Hiro: Wow Kieran! Your load was amazing.

Kieran: I could say the same about yours, Hiro.

Hiro: Since you’re already in position, is it okay if I…

Kieran: Sure. Go for it. It’s been a while since someone last pounded me.

Hiro: Thank you, Kieran. You’re the best. Hiro would scoot his body backward. Once he was out underneath Kieran, he would stretch his body then would slowly get down onto his knees as he positions the head of his penis against Kieran’s anus. Kieran gasped as he felt the warm sticky head of Hiro’s penis rubbing against his anus as it made his whole body shiver.

Hiro: Sorry about that.

Kieran: It’s alright, Hiro. Please continue.

Hiro obey Kieran’s wish as he places his hands onto Kieran’s hips and took a big deep breath as he begins thrusting himself forward pushing the head of his penis against Kieran’s anus. Kieran whimper as he could feel his anus being shoved by the warm gooey tip of Hiro’s penis. Hiro continues to push forward until Kieran gasped as he felt the warm sticky head of Hiro’s penis sliding right through his anus as it enters him. Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes widen as he gasped in shock as surprise to feel Hiro’s warm penis as his body shivers.

Hiro: You okay, Kieran?

Kieran: I’m fine. It’s been a while. I forgot how exciting this feels. Please continue, Hiro.

Hiro obey Kieran’s wish as he took slow deep breaths and begin thrusting himself into Kieran. Kieran gasp as he was surprise how gently Hiro is thrusting into him as he was shock since Taiga was wild and like to do things rough. Kieran would enjoy the sweet pleasure of Hiro pounding him nice and slowly as he wants to enjoy every moment. Hiro smile as he could tell that Kieran is enjoying the pound that he’s delivering to him as he gently picks up speed. Kieran would feel Hiro thrusting a bit faster, but continues to enjoy the experience as he let out a very happy pleasing moan. Hiro would surprise by Kieran’s moans as he continues to please the volunteer until he felt himself leaking his pre-cum inside of him. Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes widen as he felt Hiro’s sticky pre-cum entering his body as he could feel himself tensing up while his insides would put the squeeze on Hiro’s penis and his anus would seal his entrance up and squeeze Hiro’s penis even tighter. Hiro grunted as he felt how intense Kieran is becoming as he ignores it and continues pounding him. Kieran was surprise to feel Hiro continuing to pound him as his anus and insides are squeezing his penis tighter and tighter. Hiro felt himself getting hot as he soon grunted while squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kieran. Kieran gasped as he felt shot after shot of Hiro’s steamy hot boy milk entering his body as it triggers him to release his own white hot gooey cum all over the towel that was underneath him. Kieran’s entire body shivered as he felt squirt after squirt of his orgasm coming out. Once both boys got done firing their steamy hot loads, Hiro slowly remove his hands from Kieran’s hips then gently pulls his penis out of Kieran. Kieran gasped as he heard a loud pop as he no longer felt Hiro’s wet gooey penis inside of him, but would whimper as he soon felt the young camper’s load rapidly oozing out of him as it slowly starts dripping out of his gaping hole and leak straight down onto the towel. Hiro ember orange eyes widen as he watch his entire load slowly oozing its way out of Kieran. Kieran would breathe a bit heavily as he calms himself down.

Hiro: You okay, Kieran.

Kieran: I’m fine.

Hiro: Sorry if I over did it.

Kieran: It’s alright. I enjoyed every moment.

Hiro: I’m glad to hear that.

Kieran: It’s been a long time since I felt another boy’s warm hot boy milk inside of me.

Hiro: I’m afraid to ask this, but when the last that you ‘did it’ Kieran?

Kieran: It was with Taiga last year. We were showering and no one was around.

Hiro: Nice! I’m happy for you. Just curious though, did Taiga let you pound him as well?

Kieran: Yeah, but he likes to be the dominated one.

Hiro: I don’t know if I would like that.

Kieran: It was interesting to say the least.

Hiro: How about I let you pound me, Kieran.

Kieran: You really mean that!?!?

Hiro: Of course.

Kieran: Thank you so much, Hiro.

Hiro: Don’t mention it.

Kieran: Could we do it while looking at Buddy Lake’s beauty?

Hiro: Whatever you want.

Kieran smile as he and Hiro move themselves on the pier as they both soon got down onto their knees as Kieran would be right behind Hiro. Kieran quickly align the tip of his penis against Hiro’s anus. Hiro gasped as he felt the warm head of Kieran’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Kieran: You okay, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m fine. It’s just its my first time feeling another boys penis against my anus.

Kieran: Don’t worry. I promise to take it slow and easy.

Hiro: Thanks.

Kieran: Is it alright if I hug you?

Hiro: Sure.

Kieran would smile as he wraps his arms around Hiro’s chest as Kieran is surprise to feel warm Hiro is.

Kieran: Wow Hiro! You’re so warm.

Hiro: Oh! I didn’t know.

Kieran: You’re also nice and soft.

Hiro: Thanks.

Kieran: I hope you’re ready because I’m going to put it in you now.

Hiro: I’m ready.

Kieran acknowledge Hiro as he when slowly breathe through his nose as he calms his nerves and himself down then slowly thrusts himself forward pushing against Hiro’s anus. Hiro whimper as his whole body begins to shake as he could feel the warm head of Kieran’s pushing against his anus even harder until it finally slipped right through as it enters Hiro’s body. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen and sparkle as he let out loud breathtaking gasp as he couldn’t believe that he’s finally having sex with someone that makes his heart beat super fast that isn’t Keitaro. Hiro and Kieran would turn their heads as they both stare deeply into each other’s eyes as they slowly lean closer towards each other as their lips made contact as they both begin kissing each other. Hiro and Kieran’s eyes widen as they both realizing what they’re doing as Kieran begins pounding Hiro. Hiro gasped into Kieran’s sweet hot mouth as he felt Kieran’s warm hot penis moving deep inside of him as his whole body begins to shiver. Kieran continue his steady thrusting into Hiro while still hugging him. Kieran would love the sweet scent of Hiro as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside the young mini chef. Hiro gasped as he felt something sticky entering his insides as he quickly realizes that it was Kieran’s pre-cum. Hiro felt himself tensing up as his anus seal his entrance up with Kieran’s penis still inside while his insides rapidly tense up and put the squeeze on Kieran’s penis. Kieran gasped as he felt his penis being squeeze very tightly Hiro, but continues to pound him. Hiro moan even louder into Kieran’s mouth as he felt himself getting very hot as he starts to lose all senses as he starts panting. Kieran would also be getting very hot as he starts panting until he couldn’t bare the heat between him and Hiro as he deeply moans into Hiro’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro’s ember orange eyes wide and sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Kieran’s steamy hot boy milk entering his body as it forces him to moan on the top of his lungs inside Kieran’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands right on the pier. Kieran’s yellow-orange eyes widen as he was astonished to see how much boy milk Hiro squirted. After both boys got done firing their steamy hot loads, they both slowly pull their lips away from each other as they stare helpless into each other’s eyes while gasping heavily.

Kieran: You okay, Hiro?

Hiro: Yeah! I was going to ask you the same thing.

Kieran: I’m fine. I was shock to see your huge steamy boy milk that you squirted out.

Hiro: Well I do drink a lot of fluids to stay hydrated.

Kieran: Still it’s very impress.

Hiro: Thanks!

Kieran: I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to relax.

Hiro: Me too.

Kieran would release his grip from Hiro as he then gently pulls his penis out of him. Once Kieran’s penis was out, Hiro gasped as he no longer felt it, but whimper as he soon felt the rapid flow of Kieran’s steamy hot orgasm load oozing its way out as it slowly seeps out of his anus and drips onto the pier. Both boys would lay flat on their stomachs as they both stare out at Buddy Lake seeing beautiful the clear water is.

Kieran: Buddy Lake sure is beautiful.

Hiro: I have to agree.

Kieran: There’s something else that is twice as beautiful as Buddy Lake.

Hiro: Oh! What would that be?

Kieran: You silly. It’s you.

Hiro gasped as he felt his face turning all ready as he felt his heart beating super fast.

Hiro: Well, you’re beautiful as well, Kieran.

Kieran: Thanks!

Hiro: I’m glad that I got to know you better.

Kieran: Same here.

Kieran and Hiro would remain silent until Hiro would work up the nerve and ask Kieran.

Hiro: Hey Kieran.

Kieran: Yes Hiro.

Hiro: Do you have any feelings for me?

Kieran gasped as he suddenly felt his face turning bright red as he caught off guard by Hiro’s stunning question.

Kieran: You mean more than friends.

Hiro: Yeah!

Kieran: Well when we were ‘doing it’ I did feel something.

Hiro: Me too.

Kieran: Now that I think about it more, I do have feelings for you, Hiro.

Hiro: So do I.

Kieran: It’s crazy that my ex and your best friend are spending a lot time with each other it makes me wonder if they, well you know.

Hiro: I know what you mean & I believe that you’re right.

Kieran: I know that we just met, but I feel like I gotten to know you a lot since this short amount of time.

Hiro: I feel the same way.

Kieran: It’s ashamed once the fundraiser is over that I’ll be leaving.

Hiro: Really?!? Why can’t you stay until the end of camp. Everyone really likes you plus I would heartbroken if you left without an explanation.

Kieran: I’m sorry, Hiro, but I don’t want to upset Taiga or Keitaro. I feel like Keitaro suspects that I still have feelings for Taiga.

Hiro: Do you?

Kieran: To be honest, I do, but after having sex with you I’m all confuse.

Hiro: I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.

Kieran: Please don’t accuse yourself of my confuse feelings, Hiro.

Hiro: If I knew that you still had feelings for Taiga, I wouldn’t done it with you.

Kieran: Listen to me, Hiro. It’s no one’s fault except mine. I thought coming back I would win Taiga’s love back, but after seeing his relationship with Keitaro, I don’t know if I stand a chance.

Hiro: Just be honest with him, Kieran. You won’t know until you try plus if you don’t you’ll regret not asking him for the rest of your life and I don’t want to see that. Please do it for me.

Kieran: Okay, Hiro. I promise.

Hiro: Good. Since we got that settle, how about you come back to my cabin and we can share a nice long hot shower together.

Kieran: Okay.

Hiro would put his bathing suit back on while Kieran would put his camp uniform back on as the both of them would head back to Hiro’s cabin. Once they, Hiro would drop the towels onto his bed as he and Kieran enter the bathroom as they both strip down naked as they enter one of the shower stalls together as they both help scrub each other’s body squeaky clean. Once they both felt refresh, they would put new clean clothes on as they both head to mess hall and reunite with Keitaro and Taiga.

Kieran: Hey you guys!

Hiro: How are you two doing?

Keitaro: I’m so hot and exhausted. Now I know how you truly feel when you’re in the kitchen, Hiro.

Hiro: I bet Bro-Aiden encourage you to try wearing nothing but an apron to stay cool.

Keitaro: Yup and I actually did.

Hiro: I wish I was there to see.

Keitaro: Actually Sir Aiden took a picture of me wearing nothing but an apron.

Kieran: Where’s the pic?

Keitaro would show Taiga, Hiro and Kieran as they all felt their faces turning bright red as they all couldn’t believe how cute and adorable look.

Taiga: Well you do look at cool.

Keitaro: Thanks. By the way, how are the cabins coming along, Taiga?

Taiga: They’re coming along nicely, but without you or Kieran being there I had to work extra hard.

Kieran: Sorry about that.

Taiga: It’s fine. At least you got yourself cool down.

Kieran: I sure did plus me and Hiro talked a bit.

Keitaro: Oh! What did you guys talk about?

Hiro: It rather embarrassing to say.

Taiga: Oh! Now I’m curious. Come on and tell us.

Keitaro: Taiga! Please respect Hiro and Kieran’s privacy.

Taiga: Fine.

Taiga, Keitaro, Hiro and Kieran would all eat their supper as they all soon felt tired and sleepy as they go to their cabins and sleep very soundly as all of them would work hard throughout the week. Once the fundraise was over, Ms. Yuri would surprise everyone with a costume party. Everyone would have a good time. Once the party was over Kieran couldn’t sleep as he kept thinking about Taiga as he then have a conversation with Keitaro at night. The very next day, Kieran would have chat with Scoutmaster Yoshinori as he told him how the fight at last year’s sportsfest happen as Scoutmaster Yoshinori forgives him. Then Kieran would have an one on one conversation with Taiga as he straight up ask if he still has feelings for him. Taiga told Kieran that he was afraid this would happen as he told his ex that he has moved on. Kieran would be very upset as he ran away into the camp shed. Hiro would up before the others as he decided to roam around the campsite as he spotted Taiga.

Hiro: Hey Taiga.

Taiga: Oh! Hey Hiro!

Hiro: What’s wrong, Taiga? You don’t sound like your normal self.

Taiga: It’s Kieran. He asked me if I still had any feelings for him and I told him that I have moved on.

Hiro: Oh! Where is Kieran?

Taiga: I don’t know. He ran off somewhere.

Hiro: Taiga there’s something that I have to tell you.

Taiga: What is it, Hiro.

Hiro: When me and Kieran were down on the pier, we kinda had sex since me and him knew that you and Keitaro were a pair.

Taiga’s fula red eyes widen as he was astonished by Hiro’s confession.

Taiga: Wow!

Hiro: There’s more to it.

Taiga: Okay.

Hiro: He told me after we got done that he still had feelings for you.

Taiga: Is that what you guys were talking about when you said it was embarrassing.

Hiro: Yeah! I told that I had given up my feelings for Keitaro since you were his true lover.

Taiga gasps as he felt his face turning bright red.

Hiro: But that doesn’t mean I still have childhood feelings for him.

Taiga: I can’t understand that. Kieran told me that he had a conversation last night with Keitaro, but he didn’t mention that he had one with you.

Hiro: I feel awful. I want to be there for him.

Taiga: My best guess is that he ran somewhere private to cry.

Hiro: The only place that I could think of is the camp’s shed.

Taiga: Maybe I should go with you and see how he is doing.

Hiro: That might be a bad idea, Taiga. We don’t know how we’ll react if he sees you. Please let me give go and check up on him.

Taiga: Okay. Good luck, Hiro.

Hiro nodded his head as he dashes towards the camp shed. Once he got there, he could hear someone weeping as he quietly got closer. Hiro would peek inside and sure enough it was Kieran. Hiro would lightly knock on the door.

Kieran: Who’s there.

Hiro: Kieran it’s me, Hiro.

Kieran: Hiro! What are you doing here?

Hiro: I spoke with Taiga and I’m really sorry for you.

Kieran: Why are you sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.

Hiro: I shouldn’t encourage you for confronting him with your feelings.

Kieran: Actually I’m glad that you did. I now know that Taiga has feelings for Keitaro plus I had a conversation last night Keitaro and he told me the same thing that you did, so I don’t have any regrets.

Hiro: I’m glad to hear that, but I’m upset that you’re hurt. You’re an extremely cute hot boy, Kieran and I don’t ever want to see you hurt.

Kieran: Thank you, Hiro. I think my time in Camp Buddy is over.

Hiro: Wait! You can’t be serious! What about us?

Kieran: I’m sorry Hiro, but if I stay I would continue to make things awkward for Keitaro and Taiga.

Hiro: This sucks. I thought I found my one true love.

Kieran gasped as his yellow-orange eyes widen as he wasn’t those words to come out of Hiro’s mouth.

Kieran: You really thought of me as your lover.

Hiro: Of course you silly. What we both felt at the pier as no fluke. I know that you feel the same way. Am I right?

Kieran: You’re absolutely right.

Hiro: So please and stay, for me?

Kieran: I’m sorry, Hiro, but I can’t.

Hiro would start to weep as he suddenly broke down crying. Kieran was stun as he dash out of the shed and saw how upset Hiro was as he lunge forward and him. Hiro would hug Kieran back as both boys felt brokenhearted.

Kieran: Please understand, Hiro. I would love to stay here, but I’m a volunteer not a camper plus I know that we’ll see each other someday.

Hiro: Okay. How about I give you my phone number?

Kieran: I don’t have a cell phone.

Hiro: Oh!

Kieran: Just have faith that we’ll run into each other again someday.

Hiro: Okay.

Kieran and Hiro would hug each other very tightly as they truly didn’t want to let go of the other.

Hiro: Before you go, there’s one final thing that I want us to do?

Kieran: What’s that, Hiro?

Hiro: Make out with me.

Kieran chuckle as he nodded his head. Hiro and Kieran would look at each other’s sad eyes as they lunge at each other and fiercely make out with each other for one last time. Their steamy long goodbye kiss would last 15 minutes. Once the 15 minutes were up, Hiro would let go of Kieran as Kieran would back his things and told Scoutmaster Yoshinori that he’s ready to leave Camp Buddy. Once Kieran had left Hiro would put on a brace fake face for everyone to see, but deep down he was true broken hearted one as Keitaro and Taiga officially became a couple at the end of the camp season, but little does Hiro know that he would bump into Kieran soon then he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You ZsotrAnon over at Twitter for allowing me to use this amazing and awesome pic to help tell this story


End file.
